All the Little Things
by movedto-theycallmeruthless
Summary: Sometimes, less is more. Kenny/Dawn -ish.


**A/N: **_**Edit: **OMO! So basically, while lounging around, being a creep on KeytoDestiny's page, I notice that they posted a new story. So all happily, I click on it to see that the beginning... is almost the same as this, with Dawn proclaiming her favorite flower and whatnot. XD. I wrote this pre-error, and I'm assuming that she had been working on her piece for a while too. In other words... great minds think alike? :D.  
><em>_I really should ask for permission to post this, seeing that the whole favorite flower concept is so... there, but... I'm a lazy soul. XD.  
><em>_Check out that story by the way, it's better then this. The title is _Today_, if you're curious (:_

Okay, semi-crappy story right here. But I was in a PenguinShippy mood the other day... and this is the result.  
>Plus I stuck a nice little splash of ConstestShipping in there too. Can't go wrong, right?<p>

Thank god I'm allowed to finally upload it ;_;. It's been rotting away on my document manager for more than a week now.

Anyone, give me a shout if you see any errors? Thanks!  
>Reviews are very much appreciated.<p>

OH, and for the 100 themes challenge, this is **31. Flower,** variation one.

... I might what to mention that this is all in Kenny's point of view, right? -sweat drop-

* * *

><p>"... Drew is always throwing roses at May- it makes me wonder where he gets them. Or what exactly is backing them."<p>

Dawn snorts before replying, "Isn't it obvious? Drew gives blood-red roses to May because he _loves_ her. The fact that roses are her favorite flower, and that they're always her favorite color is just a bonus."

I watch as she tilts her head, letting her face bask in the sunlight. I silently make a note on how pale she is- despite most of her skin being exposed to the sunlight twenty-four seven. It can't be healthy, a skirt so short... and we live in the coldest region too! What if she get's sick? Or... er, not that I'm complaining about how she looks, with her skirt length, I mean. But... ah, that doesn't mean that I look at her like that! Or would do something... or... uh...

I shake my head- I'm getting tongue-tied over my own thoughts! I'm pathetic. Yes, that's it! I'm a pathetic mess, complete with boring brown hair and dirt black eyes. Is that why Dawn won't give me the time of day? Because I'm... average?

Thinking back, all of her boyfriends (or guys she's had an interest in) have something spectacular, or at least out of the ordinary, about them: Paul- purple hair and a damn strong trainer that somehow gets away with being a complete jerk. Barry- blonde hair and _orange_ eyes and he's strong trainer too. Conway- midnight green hair and also a hell good trainer. Ash- hair the same color as coal, amber eyes and is _the freaking Pokémon Master._

They're all pretty attractive to girls, right? And I'm just... well, me.

Or maybe it's because they're all trainers, and I'm just a coordinator. Maybe it's because she sees me as just a friend... or _worse,_ as just a rival.

Whatever the case, I'm rambling. Oh great, now I've really lost it...

"Earth to Kenny? Hey, you in there?" Ehh? My eyes snap back to Dawn, who is waving her hand in my face. She pokes my cheek gently, giggling slightly as she does so. "Hey, why are you all pink? Thinking of something embarrassing?"

"Uh, sorry, did you say something? I kind of blanked out for a minute there," I shake off her question, though my blush seems to acknowledge it. I fight the urge to scowl at my own cheeks for being a traitor, for they're still burning bright- if not, brighter.

She laughs again. "Oh, I was just saying how Drew giving May roses is so cliché. It sounds like something taken out of a cheap romance novel or a t.v. trope, yet, it's still so sweet." She smiles before adding innocently, "Hey, you used to give me flowers when we were younger! Why'd you stop?"

"Ehh..." My traitor cheeks are still blushing, some of the red even reaching my ears. Real smooth, Kenny. "Uh... well, when we got older... I didn't think you wanted them anymore... so I.. uh, stopped?"

What... why the hell do I sound so nervous? She was just teasing me, as Dee-Dee always does, and I do to her. But why am I reacting so weirdly? I know the answer, of course, but I can't help but wonder why I couldn't have said something less awkward.

Naturally, I decide to change the subject. I clear my voice before saying, "Wait, so your favorite flower isn't a rose?"

Shakes her head. "Nope, my favorite flower is rue." **(1)**

"Rue?" I sigh softly, feeling my blush beginning to disintegrate.

"Mhm," She mumbled, picking at a small bunch of yellow flowers and holding one out to me. "Rue. I'm not even sure if it's considered a flower... but it's pretty."

Taking the flower in my hand, I stared at it for a second. "It's so..."

"Small?"

I laugh. "Yeah. I expected your favorite flower to be... more... extravagant?" Like you- bright and colorful without being too garish. I was expecting her favorite flower to be something big but... rue? These tiny little golden flowers were pretty but so insignificant, so easily unnoticed, so... the opposite of her. (Like me.)

Dawn grins before peering back down at her hands. "I guess the smaller things are pretty special too."

I tucked the yellow flowers behind one of her ears, silently admiring how they contrasted with her hair. "Yeah, I guess so." A pause. "Does that mean that I'm special? You know... in comparison to all those other guys you've dated?"

I just kind of sat there for a moment, already feeling the heat spread on my cheeks, _again_. Where the hell did _that_ come from?** (2)**

Dawn's gaze shifts from her hands to me, her bright blue eyes widening a fraction. She smiles as she reaches out to brush her hand against mine. "Yeah... I guess it does. But..."

"But...?" I urge her on to finish her sentence.

"You've always been special."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Eh? That sentence sounds kind of messed up ._.  
>I picked rue... mostly because it was pretty, and The Hunger Games has something of an influence on me at the moment. Gah.<br>I had also considered making Dawn's favorite flower baby's breath, but decided that I would reserve that flower for Misty (for pretty obvious reasons) if I ever needed to.

**(2)** That, my dear Kenny, came out since I couldn't think of a witty comeback. Instead, '_Does that mean I'm special?'_ made it's appearance. Bleh. No me gusta la oración.  
>Check my Spanish on that by the way... three years of classes really did me no good.<p> 


End file.
